Dragon Heart
by Shizaki Kuro
Summary: Original story By: Missus Carlikins Kanda is a dragon, he is solitary and secretive by nature and for good reason, preferring to keep to himself and especially from humans, but a boy found injured in his forest may change that, for better or for worse. Yullen rated T for now, may change later :3
1. Chapter 1

**Alright everyone guess who's back!**

**Tora: ME!**

**Uuum, no, anyway I guess I have some explaining to do…. Months ago my pc died, It was a lost cause so it was sitting collecting dust for a long time, and I had to use my mom's dinosaur of a computer and she also wouldn't let me write my fics with it, then maybe two months ago my 14 year old brother walked in with my pc and said "I fixed it" set it in front of me and walked away. He had to wipe it completely but it was indeed fixed, I NEVER EVEN ASKED HIM TO LOOK AT IT, now this was not like my little bro, he is constantly in trouble including with the law and constantly make racist jokes on me so I was surprised. Anyway after making my laptop to look like it belonged to me once again I saved my fic chapters onto my computer from FF (thank those who invented being able to copy and paste) unfortunately it had been so long I was out of touch with my fics and was not sure how to continue, in fact I stopped writing all together and just read other peoples fics. Then a fic I enjoyed just recently went on permanent haitus and the writer: Missus Carlikins gave me the fic and all its chapters, so I'm going to continue it and get comfortable writing again, so please A BIG THANK YOU TO Missus Carlikins everyone! And so I will be posting the fics original chapters and then continue with my own, the original chapter should have very few changes if any and will start like so:**

**ORIGANAL CHAPTER BY: Missus Carlikins**

**BETA'D BY: Shizaki Kuro**

**So please enjoy everyone!**

**:3**

**CHAPTER 1**

A large black dragon sat curled in the meadow. His tail flicked at his nose and his mouth opened in a wide yawn, fangs glistening in the light. His scales shimmered navy as he stretched his body, wings unfurling from his back.

The sun seeped through his skin, warming him to his bones. It had been a long time since he had just let himself sit outside. He was far enough from the nearest town that he didn't need to worry about a mortal discovering him, and in the rare circumstances where that did happen they often managed to convince themselves they didn't see what they thought they did. It was amazing the things humans would believe just so they didn't have to face the impossible.

A twig snapped somewhere in the woods and he lifted his head up, sniffing at the air. He could smell humans on the breeze along with the tangy scent of blood and his nose wrinkled. Either there was an injured human wandering around his forest or someone had just committed a murder, either way the blood was far too close to his home and he didn't want to deal with the creatures it would attract.

With a sigh that expelled a puff of smoke he shifted into his human form, giving his body a little shake as he adjusted to the muscles. He cracked his neck and quickly slid on the clothes he kept near him at all times for moments such as this. His sword Mugen was strapped to his side, he didn't really need the sword but he'd had it for years, plus humans were much easier to scare if he had a weapon out in plain sight. He pulled his hair up into a tight ponytail and padded through the forest, his bare feet silent on the foliage.

Kanda wasn't a curious being, nor did he care about the wellbeing of some human, but he did care about himself and if there was the risk of having been seen, or the nuisance of having to fend off various creatures looking for a snack, then he was going to take care of it.

He moved through the forest silently and within moments he found the source of the sound and the smell. Two humans stood in a small clearing, a bundle of something at their feet. Their voices were lowered in furious whispers and then kept looking at the bundle like they thought it would attack them.

"We can't just leave him out here," one of them whispered, his voice earnest. It was then Kanda noticed the blood was coming from the bundle.

"We can and we are," the other man hissed. He glanced down at the lump, giving it a solid kick which resulted in a small grunt coming from it. "It's his own damn fault for going against Master. Maybe the kid'll get lucky and the dragons will eat him."

Kanda wrinkled his nose at that. Who in their right mind would eat a human? They were far too polluted by the things they consumed every day. Last time he'd munched on one he'd been sick for a week.

"But he's hurt," the first one insisted.

"No shit sherlock. _We_ did this to him." The man started walking off and after a last glance at the now bloody bundle his companion followed.

"Yeah, but when we did it I didn't know we were going to leave him to die. I thought we were just going to rough him up a bit, make him regret crossing Master." As they got further away their voices started to fade, but Kanda waited until he couldn't hear them anymore before he investigated.

The bundle was in fact a boy wrapped up in a ratty gray blanket. When Kanda lifted the blanket he saw a shock of white hair dyed crimson from blood. He hissed and wrinkled his nose, almost dropping the blanket. He held his breath has he inspected further, finding the body covered in cuts and bruises. The worst cut was a slash on his chest that stretched from the left shoulder down to the right hip. Then there was the left arm, which was so badly burned the skin was dead and black, and the hand appeared to have a cross branded into it, although Kanda didn't want to get close enough to check.

Blood covered the face so he leaned forward slowly, focused for any sign of movement. The body was limp and if he hadn't seen the slight rise and fall of the chest with each shallow breath he would've thought the boy was dead. When he was sure that there would be no sudden movements he brushed the bangs away from the face and hissed.

A cut ran down the left side of his face, starting as a pentagram above the eye and trailing down to the side of the mouth. Even though he was a cold-blooded bastard he felt a stirring of pity for the boy. No one should have to live through something like this only to be left for dead in the woods.

So he had to make the choice. He could either end the boy's misery now with a clean kill, or he could try to nurse him back to health. He studied the boy as he thought, his eyes tracing the gentle curve of the jaw, the slight pout to the lips. Eyelashes fluttered against the cheeks, long and dark, as the eyes moved restlessly back and forth behind the lids.

Something about the boy screamed to be protected and Kanda felt a pull to his heart. He sighed as his choice was made for him, and scooped the boy into his arms, careful to move him as little as possible.

Kanda moved swiftly through the forest, making sure to jostle the boy as little as possibly, and he let out a relieved sigh when he finally made it to the cave. There weren't many accommodations for humans, a lumpy mattress shoved against a wall with a scratchy thin blanket, but he figured it was better than the forest floor.

He quickly stripped the boy of his grimy clothes and tended to the wounds. Once the wounds were bandaged he dug around until he found an old pair of pants that looked like they would fit. With this all done he sat back on his haunches and studied the boy.

He was younger than he originally appeared, once all the dirt and blood was washed clean he could see just how pale and lineless the skin was. Kanda had thought that maybe he was an old man, due to the white hair, but it was clear now he had been wrong. The boy looked to be mid-teens, far too young to already have gone through so much.

The boy's face was flushed and his skin felt too hot. He was running a fever.

Kanda wasn't a physician, he didn't know how to heal wounds, he just knew how to dress them. The boy made a sound, halfway between a mewl and a whimper, and his face twisted into an expression of pain. Kanda sighed and pushed himself to his feet. He knew what he had to do, he only wished he didn't have to.

With one last look at the boy he turned towards the mouth of the cave. There was just enough clearing around his home that he could get a running start, and his wings unfurled, two black shadows attached to his back. In moments he was airborne, allowing the wind to push him towards the small town nestled in the middle of the woods.

xXx

Allen's eyes shot open as reality was thrust upon him. He sat up quickly and the breath hissed between his teeth as pain lanced through his body. His head was throbbing and his chest felt like it was burning. He pressed his hand against it and felt the rough texture of a bandage. With a glance down he realized that he was half naked and that there was a bandage wrapped around his chest. He couldn't see through one of his eyes and when he prodded the area around it he realized there was another bandage.

He tried to remember what happened and how he got in this… cave. He looked around, his brow furrowed in confusion. The walls surrounding him were definitely rock. He shook his head and focused on trying to remember the events that led up to this moment.

There had been pain, a lot of pain. He remembered fists and feet hitting him repeatedly, the flash of silver and the cold bite of metal. He remembered the searing pain when the fire engulfed his arm, unable to keep the screams from tearing out of his throat. He studied the arm, the skin was blackened, almost like scales, and on the hand was a cross. He had been lucky, the arm already numb when they'd branded it. Somehow he'd managed to stay conscious through it all and it wasn't until one of them crouched over him, knife in hand, and carved the pentagram into his face. That was when the pain had become unbearable and he'd blacked out.

He shuddered, wrapping his arms tight around him, but that caused an uncomfortable pulling at his chest wound so he stopped. What had happened between then and now? Did they leave him in this cave so he could die?

He took a deep breath, trying to calm his frazzled nerves, and slid off the mattress slowly. Every movement caused pain to shoot through his body but he couldn't stay there. For all he knew they'd left him here to they could come back and finish the job.

He kept one hand on the wall, using it as support and stopping constantly to lean against it. He pause when he reached the exit and scanned the area surrounded it for any sign of immediate danger. Nothing jumped out at him and he felt safe enough to start the slow trek for the trees. He made sure to stay near the cave wall, using it as support since his legs were too weak to carry him far on their own.

Each step caused more pain to flare, but he pressed on. He had to get away. He couldn't let them hurt him more. When he reached the trees he collapsed against one, panting hard. His vision swam but he shook it off. He couldn't give up yet.

With a few deep, gasping breaths he pushed himself off the ground and pressed. The only thing that kept him moving from tree to tree was that he had to get away. He couldn't get caught again.

xXx

"Nii-san isn't going to forgive you!" Lenalee shouted over the wind. Kanda had flown all the way to town just to get her since she was one of the few humans that actually knew about his existence, plus she had a history of helping out at the hospital so he hoped she would have enough skill to care for the boy.

At that moment her arms were tight around his neck and they squeezed with every jostle, making it difficult for him to breathe. He was glad when he finally saw the cave come into view. His landing was a bit messier than usual, due to the extra package, and he slid a few feet leaving ruts in the grass.

Lenalee let go of him the minute they hit the ground, brushing non-existent creases out of her clothes.

"So what exactly is this urgent emergency that you couldn't explain?" she asked, looking up at him with her hands on her hips. Considering he'd shown up out of the blue and whisked her from the doorway without any sort of explanation she had a right to be a bit mad. He could hear the far off approach of Komui in his car.

"I needed you."

"That's not cryptic at all."

"I don't know how much longer till the kid wakes up and I didn't want him to be alone."

Lenalee huffed and stomped into the cave and Kanda followed, but paused near the mouth. Something smelled off.

"Where exactly is this boy?" Lenalee's voice drifted from the cave. She walked back from the bed and looked at him, her eyebrows arched. "There's no one here."

He stared at her for a moment before striding into the cave. The blanket was pooled on the floor and the bed was definitely empty. "Shit," he growled, stomping back to the entrance. "Where the fuck did he go?"

He stuck his nose in the air and sniffed. The sugary scent that belong to the kid was definitely there, stronger than it should've been. He followed it to the trees and scowled. "Shit," he muttered again before striding into the trees.

"Where are you going?" Lenalee called.

"The little idiot," he growled, then a little louder so Lenalee could hear. "I'm going to find him and get the thank you I fucking deserve."

"Don't hurt him!"

Kanda didn't want to make any promises he couldn't keep so he didn't saying anything.


	2. Chapter 2

**And here is chapter 2!**

**Starik: And guess what?! I'll be in this fic as always!**

**Yep because I adore Starik! *whispers* Don't tell Tora and Len He's my favorite!**

**ORIGINAL BY: Missus Carlikins**

**BETA'D BY: Shizaki Kuro **

**There are some changes in this chapter and Allen's dream at the end was written by me**

**:3**

**CHAPTER 2**

Allen stumbled and fell to his knees, bracing his hands on his legs and breathing deeply as he battled back nausea. His vision was swimming and he felt like someone was playing the drums on his brain. His entire body felt sore and it seemed like he had been walking for days already. It was like the woods went on forever.

He tried to stand but pain was radiating from every inch of his body and he knew it was a pointless struggle. So instead he curled up in a ball on the ground and let out a slight whimper. The cut on his chest had opened and blood was trickling out, staining the bandage a deep red. He was going to die of blood loss before ever finding his way out of these woods. He bit his lip to keep back the tears he could feel forming. He didn't want to die; he wasn't ready to die yet, he was too young.

He heard a rustling sound somewhere to his left and his eyes widened. What if it was a monster? Or one of the dragons? Was he going to be eaten alive before the blood loss could kill him?

The rustling got louder, he moved his head very slowly towards the direction of the sound. A bush a little ways away was moving and Allen watched in mute horror as a snout appeared followed by two golden eyes, then the rest of the body stepped out. It _looked_ kind of like a wolf. It had the snout of a wolf, but there was a large black mane around the head, much like a lion's mane, and the tail was long and thin with a tuft of fur, just like a lion's. The front paws were large and the claws curved wickedly, whereas the back paws were just as large but the claws were almost unnoticeable. The wolf-lion creature was sniffing at the ground and Allen prayed that it wouldn't notice him, unfortunately his prayers weren't answered. The creature stopped sniffing and the golden eyes focused on him. The lips pulled back in a snarl, flashing its at least four inch long fangs. The creature began prowling towards him, a low growl emanating from its chest. Allen whimpered in fright and tried to move but he was frozen with fear, he remembered what this beast was images of memory vague in his mind, things he hadn't seen since childhood, a Noah.

Suddenly something crashed through the trees from behind him and the Noah froze. The golden eyes flickered to whatever it was and it snarled once more before turning and going back the way it came from. That was when Allen remembered to breathe and he started hyperventilating, fast gasping breaths. He wasn't sure if it was the lack of air, the shock, or the blood loss.

"You idiot," someone said. He turned his head and saw that it wasn't another monster but a man who had scared off the wolf-lion. The man had long navy hair and narrow obsidian eyes. His face was twisted into a scowl and he glared at Allen. From his hip dangled a sword, and Allen eyed it as he opened his mouth to retort but instead he found himself falling to the ground as the world went black.

~o0o~

The kid was an idiot. There was no doubt about that. Somehow he managed to wander all the way to the Noah's territory. If Kanda hadn't shown up when he did then the kid would be dinner, and now he was passed out on the ground like some easy prey.

Kanda stared down at him before sighing dejectedly. He crouched down and snaked his arms under the kid. It was a good thing he wasn't too heavy because Kanda was doing an awful lot of carrying. Once again he saved his life and didn't get a thank you.

It didn't take long for Kanda to get back to the cave. Komui was there now and his car was sitting outside. Kanda could hear Lenalee and Komui talking in the cave but they stopped when he entered. The minute Lenalee saw him she jumped up from her perch on the mattress ready to scold but then she saw the boy.

"Oh my," she gasped, her hand going to her mouth. "The poor thing. Quick lay him down." Kanda did as he was told and then stepped back to lean against the wall. "Poor, poor thing," she murmured. Her hands fluttered around his body as she checked the injuries. "He's suffered from major blood loss." Her big purple eyes looked up at Kanda. "I can't do this on my own. You're going to have to get him." Kanda growled.

"Can't you do _anything_?"

"There's too much. The cut on his chest requires stitches or he'll bleed out."

He scowled. "Fine. I'll go get Bookman."

"Maybe you'll get lucky and Lavi won't be there."

"Highly unlikely," Kanda muttered as he turned toward the entrance of the cave. Once again he was flying into town; once again he was asking someone for help. The boy owed Kanda more than just a thank you now.

~o0o~

Kanda landed in a field just outside of town and walked in. It was the same thing he had done when he got Lenalee only this time instead of going to the large lab he turned right towards the library. He entered the library and looked around, seeing no red hair he relaxed and went towards the desk. The old man looked up at him, his heavy makeup made him look frightening but Kanda didn't scare easily.

"What do you want?" the man grumbled.

"Bookman," Kanda said, in greeting. He hated the old man and the old man hated him back. "There is an injured boy who needs your… expertise."

Bookman stared at Kanda for a moment before standing up and walking towards the door. "Let me get my bag."

Kanda waited outside rather impatiently, he tapped his foot and glanced at the darkening sky. Almost an entire day had been wasted all for the dumb kid.

The only warning Kanda got was a shouted "Yu-chan!" and then two arms were around his waist. He growled and wrestled away from the annoying redhead.

"Yu-chan, why didn't you say you were in town?" Lavi (a.k.a. Bookman Junior) pouted. Kanda glared at the boy.

"Because I'm just picking up your grandfather," Kanda snarled. "Didn't I tell you to never call me that?"

"Why are you picking up the old panda?" Suddenly Lavi got a foot in the face. Bookman was back and he hated being called a panda.

"_Baka_. If you were to know he'd tell you." Bookman turned to Kanda. "I am ready."

"Wait, I want to go too!" Lavi said.

"I can't carry two people," Kanda said. He grabbed Bookman and took off. Luckily no one was out so no one saw him, but he wanted to get away from Lavi as fast as possible.

Once they were back at the cave he put Bookman down and the short old man rushed into the cave. Kanda entered more slowly and watched as Bookman and Lenalee worked on the boy. Komui stood off to the side and watched as well. It didn't take very long for the boy to be stitched up and rewrapped.

"I've done all I can do," Bookman said, wiping his hands on a towel. "Now we just have to wait and let time heal the wounds."

"Good. I've done my part. Now you can take him into town and care for him," Kanda said.

"I don't think so. If he is moved now his stitches may reopen. He should remain here for the next couple of weeks while his wounds heal." Kanda's eyes narrowed and he growled in warning.

"What? I don't think I heard you correctly."

"You did. The boy will stay here while he heals." Bookman turned to Komui. "Will you give me a lift home?"

They began packing up and it wasn't until they were in the car that Kanda finally moved.

"He will not stay here! He brings nothing but trouble!"

"Bye Kanda." Lenalee waved and then they were gone, leaving behind a dust cloud.

Kanda glared after them before stalking back into the cave and glaring at the boy on the bed. His face was flushed and sweat was gathering on his brow. Kanda lightly touched his forehead with the back of his hand.

"Oh great, now he has a fever." Kanda found a clean towel and dipped it in a nearby stream. He gently wiped down the boy's brow before laying it on his forehead. Kanda pulled up a chair and sat next to the bed in a silent vigil. He'd be here when the kid woke up, and he'd get his thank you.

~o0o~

Allen was having a nightmare, or was it memories, yeah that's right he remembered this, it's part of his childhood…

_Allen hung on to the white scaled for-claw desperately, the roars and growls emanating around him encouraged him to look nowhere else, but his brothers sudden and kind voice had him looking up. The head of the great white dragon staring down at him with loving green eyes._

"_Little one I need you to do something very important"_

"_Yes nii-san" he asked his voice trembling, whatever his brother was about to ask of him he knew he wouldn't like it._

_His brother smiled, a huge fang filled smile accompanied by a pleased rumbling growl, to anyone else it would seem threating but the smile and the rumbling growl that vibrated through Allen's chest comforted him greatly "Little one, I'm going to clear a path and I need you to use it to escape, and whatever you do keep running, don't look back, don't stop until you reach a human village they can protect you" the dragon looked down at the little human child desperately._

_Allen's eyes filled with tears "I WANT TO STAY HERE WITH NII-SAN!" he cried desperately._

"_Look around you Little one, the only way for you to survive is if I stay and fight"_

_Allen turned around to look at the scene he was trying to ignore, they were surrounded by Jackal like creatures made up of a black oily, tar like substance it dripped off them corroding the ground below, they roared and their fangs chattered as they opened and closed their jaws at a rapid rate, black butterfly wings adorned their backs. Allen recalled that his brother said they were called Tease. Behind the pack of Tease stood the Noah that controlled them the wolf-lion creature watching them as its pack slowly approached. His brother was right, he could win but not while worrying about him, if Allen stayed he would probably die, this was the only chance for the child's survival._

"_Little one do you still have the present I gave you?"_

_Allen looked down at the small dragon pendent on his neck, it was a hollowed piece of bone carved to look like a dragon, but it was different than his brother it had a serpentine body and no wings "yes" he answered looking back up at his brother._

"_Good" his big brother gave him a sad smile "Keep it so you have something to remember me by" The dragon suddenly opened its mouth, a cloud of ice crystals flowing out and on to the ground in a shimmering fog, a great beam of ice then shot from the dragons mouth aimed in front of them as it cleared a path of ice, the Noah easily jumping away but the Tease in its path were not so lucky._

"_NOW GO!" his brother yelled and Allen shot down to now clear path his brother made with ice, tears flowing down his face as he ran, he heard the Noah's screech of rage, he heard the Noah and it's Tease attack his brother, he heard his brothers answering battle-cry, and from further away as he neared a human village he heard his brothers screech of pain echo through the forest, and then he heard nothing._

**Please Review!**

**:3**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's number 3 Yaaay**

**Starik: Shizaki forgot the disclaimer in the other chapters so here it is: Shizaki does not own DGM or its character, nor does she get paid for writing this.**

**ORIGINAL BY: Missus Carlikins**

**BETA'D BY: Shizaki Kuro **

**:3**

**CHAPTER 3**

Without warning, Allen's eyes shot open and he stared blindly ahead. He couldn't quiet remember where he was, it was dark and the only sounds he could hear was his panicked breaths echoing back at him. His wounds ached, he could still feel the searing pain of the blade slicing through his chest. He had been sure that would be the end of it, and then they threw him in the fire.

He shuddered and squeezed his eyes shut. _They're just dream, and those people are gone. You're safe now._

At least he assumed he was safe. He wasn't dead at least and that was really the most he could hope for.

He took a few deep breaths as he got his body under control and sat up slowly. He was in a cave, that much he was sure of. It was scarcely furnished with the mattress he was resting on, and a chair seated next to it. He wondered if someone lived here, the furniture clearly not belonging to any forest creatures… at least he thought not.

His eyes swept the rest of the cave and that's when he saw the other person. They were seated at the entrance of the cave, leaning against the wall with a sword at their side. At first Allen thought they were a girl because of the length of their hair, but their body was too big. The stranger had his knee pulled to his chest with his head resting against it. Allen felt sweat gather in his palms and his body tensed to run, what if the stranger had been hired to finish the job once he woke up.

He didn't have long to panic. Without warning the stranger's head snapped up and Allen found himself staring into some of the darkest eyes he'd ever seen. Some people would probably call them soulless, but Allen saw a fire flickering in them. Something about the eyes were familiar. Allen felt like he'd seen them somewhere before, then it hit him, the color may be wrong but his brother had the same fire in his eyes, a look he'd never seen on a human before.

"Finally," the man growled, drawing Allen out of his thoughts. His voice was deep, way deeper than Allen's. _He must be older than me, although he doesn't look like he can be more than 18._ "You've been asleep for two fucking days. I wasn't sure you'd ever wake up."

Wait. Two days? It had been _two_ days. Allen's stomach knotted and he twisted the blanket between his hands. "What did you do to me?" His voice was quiet, barely more than a whisper. He was afraid, afraid of this man who was obviously dangerous. Allen had seen an animal hidden in those eyes, and the last time he'd been faced with eyes like that other than his brother's he'd nearly died.

The man got to his feet, eyes narrowing and Allen's heart starting beating far too fast as fear shot through his body. "I didn't do anything," he growled, definitely sounding angry. "In fact if it weren't for _me_ you'd be dead."

Allen blinked in surprise and he swallowed past the fear. The man had saved his life and Allen hadn't even let him explain, just leapt right to accusing. His eyes sank to the ground and he gnawed on his bottom lip, feeling terrible.

"I'm sorry," he said quietly. "It's just…" He didn't know how to apologize, didn't know what to say. His silver eyes rose to meet the obsidian ones. "Thank you."

The man smirked and pushed himself away from the wall, stalking towards Allen. "I had to go into town not just once, but twice. I had to ask for help from Bookman, and because of you I had to see that idiot rabbit." He stopped next to the bed, towering over Allen and making the smaller boy crane his neck back just so he could continue staring at his face. "And now I'm stuck with you until your wounds heal. So I think you owe me much more than a thank you now."

Allen swallowed thickly, not sure where the man was going with this. He leaned down until they were eye level, his hair sliding over one shoulder like a curtain. It moved his face right next to Allen's, so close that if he wanted to he could kiss him, and Allen was surprised to realize that part of him wanted the man to do just that.

"Until you are well enough to leave you're going to be my own personal maid. You will do what I tell you and there will be no complaining."

Allen's mouth dropped open and he glared at the man who just smirked in response. Already Allen was starting to hate that smirk.

"That's-" he started to object, but the man silenced him.

"I'm Kanda, by the way."

Allen's mouth snapped shut and he scowled.

"You are?"

"Allen," he snapped. Kanda smirked again.

"Pleased to meet you, Allen."

**X**

The thank you had been satisfying, but I just not enough. The kid definitely owed him far more than that after all he'd put him through, although if he was being fair the kid hadn't actually done anything but been in the wrong the place at the wrong time. Not that that really mattered to Kanda.

"What do you mean by maid?" Allen asked, sounding slightly annoyed. Although his eyes were narrowed in a glare, the silver still reflected a fear that had him glancing around the cave as if he expected the shadows to attack him. The kid was probably afraid of his _own_ shadow. It would be awhile before he felt safe again, but Kanda wanted him to know he didn't have to worry as long as he was with him. Not that Kanda would actually say that. Allen would just have to figure it out on his own.

"It means you'll do what I tell you," he said, leaning back. When he moved away Allen relaxed ever so slightly and his eyes narrowed. Was he really _that_ scary?

"Why?"

"I saved your life, so you owe me."

"I didn't _ask_ you to save my life," Allen snapped, the anger quickly returning to his eyes, which just made Kanda arch an eyebrow in challenge.

"Fine then. Get out of my cave." The silver eyes widened and just as quick the anger was gone, replaced by fear. He felt his heart squeeze and he scowled. Why would he care if the kid was afraid?

"Please don't kick me out." Allen's hands started to shake and he wrapped his arms around himself. "Please. I'll-I'll do whatever you ask, just please let me stay here.

Kanda had to look away as the rage surged through him. He wanted to hunt down the fuckers who had hurt Allen and burn them alive.

He quickly squashed those thoughts. He couldn't start to care for Allen, that was when things got messy. "Do what I say and we won't have a problem," he snapped, his anger leaking through to his voice.

He saw Allen flinch out of the corner of his eye and he curled his hand into a fist, sliding to his feet.

"Thank you." Kanda made some uncommitted sound and moved towards the mouth of the cave, but a hand closed around his shirt and he froze. "Where are you going?"

"Out," he snapped, and the hand fell away quickly. He tried to contain his anger, and the his next words weren't quite so sharp. "You need rest so don't go anywhere."

"Okay."

There was a few moments of rustling and then a soft sigh. Kanda paused at the mouth of the cave and glanced back at the boy on the bed. He looked so innocent there, lips pouting and white hair tickling his face. His hands were pillowed under his head and he curled in a tight ball, taking up as little space as possible.

There was a reason that Kanda hated most humans, and the kid on his bed was the reason why. The fact that they could hurt someone as young as Allen and leave him for dead just sickened Kanda.

He ground his teeth and strode out of the cave, shedding his clothes as he went. With a running start he leapt into the sky, transforming into his dragon form, and angled his body so he could glide on the wind.

He had to get away and clear his thoughts.

**And there we go, very little had to be changed in this chapter only like a few words**

**Please review!**

**:3**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own DGM or its characters and get no pay in writing this!**

**ORIGINAL BY: Missus Carlikins**

**BETA'D BY: Shizaki Kuro**

**:3**

**CHAPTER 4**

Allen woke slowly, his body sore and his mind groggy. He blinked and looked around, not recognizing where he was, and that was when the panic set in. Suddenly he was wide awake and his heart was racing, he tried to get out of the bed, but his legs got tangled up in the sheet and he tumbled to the floor.

"Oww," he muttered, rubbing his butt and looked around again. His surroundings began to register and his heart slowed to a normal pace and he realized he had nothing to fear. He was in the cave, the cave that Kanda had brought him to, and Kanda was going to keep him safe.

"Hello?" he called out quietly. The word echoed off the walls and he worried his bottom lip between his teeth. It seemed to be pretty empty and Kanda _had_ said he was going out; it was possible he wasn't back yet.

He sighed and used the bed to push himself off the floor, but that caused a sharp pang to shoot through his kidney and he winced. He couldn't remember the last time he'd gone to the bathroom, but he could only assume it had been a couple of days.

He moved slowly towards the back of the cave where he heard what sounded like running water, and sure enough near the back of the cave was a hole in the ground that had a stream running under it. He looked around nervously, if he was wrong Kanda would get pissed, and he could already tell a pissed off Kanda was not good, but he really had to go.

After relieving himself another pain decided to make itself known. His stomach clenched and gurgled angrily. If he'd really been asleep for two days that meant it had been four since he'd last eaten, which was way too long.

He moved towards the light at the entrance of the cave, making sure not to jar his injuries too bad as he went. Once he was out of the cave and into the sun he had to blink against the blinding light and shield his eye with his hand. He leaned against the wall right outside the cave and ended up sliding to the grass when his legs started to shake.

He glanced around curiously, noting the large clearing around the cave that ended suddenly when the trees started. It was beautiful, but it wasn't food, and Allen started to wonder why he'd come all the way out here. Maybe he'd been hoping for a town or something.

His stomach gurgled again and he sighed, rubbing it consolingly as he bit back a yawn. He was exhausted and all he'd done was walk outside. He took off a small dragon pendent on a necklace that was still luckily around his neck, he had discovered some time ago that it was actually a small flute, you blow through the hole in the tail and sound came out the dragons mouth, there were a few small holes along the body so you could play a tune if you knew one, he played a lullaby for a while before he started to tire again and stopped.

He was walking the fine line between awake and asleep when his ear twitched, and like that he was wide awake, eyes shooting open to watch Kanda walk out of the woods. He had a bag under his arm and he looked surprised when he saw Allen.

"What are you doing out here?" Kanda asked. He stopped in front of Allen, towering over him. It seemed that he liked to do that.

"I was hungry." He glared up at Kanda, although he wasn't glaring _at_ Kanda, he was glaring at the sun that was hiding right behind Kanda's head.

"And what made you think there would be food out here?"

"Dunno," Allen said, shrugging. "It was worth a shot though."

Kanda rolled his eyes and held out his free hand, and when Allen just stared at it he sighed and grasped him by the bicep. With a yank he had Allen on his feet. He moved his hand to Allen's shoulder and pushed him inside the cave. Allen stumbled a bit but made it to the bed with no problem.

"I'm hungry," Allen said again, and to prove his point his stomach grumbled. "What are you going to make me?"

"What makes you think I'm going to cook for you?"

Allen eyed the bag that was clearly full of food. "Well… I suppose you did go get the food, so I guess it's only fair if I do the cooking." Allen made a show of standing up slowly, wincing at the non-existent pain. Truthfully it didn't really hurt to move, but he'd never really been pampered before and he had a feeling it would be a long time before he'd have another chance like this.

Kanda groaned and pushed back to the bed gently. "Stay," he growled, making Allen smile. He laid back on the bed, eyes drifting shut. He would only rest for a moment.

**X**

Kanda didn't know what was wrong with him, maybe there was something in the water. All it took was one flash of silver and he couldn't say no, and because of that he was now making a sandwich for the kid. He didn't make things for anyone.

The cave didn't actually have a kitchen so he had to make do with a small stone outcropping that was almost a table. Once the sandwich was complete he turned to Allen only to see that he had drifted off again. He scowled and part of him knew he should let Allen sleep, but he had put effort into making the sandwich and there was no way he was going to do it again.

"Allen, oi… Allen." Allen stirred but didn't wake up. "_Beansprout!_" Allen started awake and sat up, looking around blearily. "Your food is ready." He tossed the plate into Allen's lap and Allen looked down at it before looking up at Kanda expectantly. "What?"

"Is this all?"

"Did you expect more?"

Allen didn't say anything just frowned down at the sandwich. "There's not much."

"Eat it, and enjoy," Kanda ordered. Allen heaved a put out sigh but he basically inhaled the sandwich in three bites and Kanda's eyebrows rose.

"That was a good sandwich," Allen said, grinning up at Kanda. Kanda tried not to notice how young Allen looked when he grinned, even with half his face covered in bandages.

"How old are you?" Kanda asked. The smile fell from Allen's face and he began picking at the loose threads on the blanket.

"15." He said it so quietly that had Kanda been a human he might not have heard it and his eyebrows shot up in response. The kid was just fifteen and he had already been through hell. Kanda didn't know what to say so he did what he always did in sticky situations, said nothing.

He grabbed the empty plate and tossed towards the bag, he'd clean it later.

"How old are you?"

"It doesn't matter."

"I'm just curious."

"I said _it doesn't matter_." Kanda knew his eyes had flashed but the kid didn't look frightened –_for once_, Kanda thought with a snort. Allen just pursed his lips thoughtfully and cocked his head to the side.

"You must be older than you look, otherwise it wouldn't be such a sore spot for you." Then he smiled. "I'll figure it out. Just you watch."

"Good luck with that." Kanda turned and moved to the mouth of the cave, resting against the side. He eyed the surrounding woods and for a moment he thought he saw movement, but it was gone before he could be sure.

They sat in silence and Kanda wondered if maybe Allen had fallen asleep when he spoke.

"Why do you live out here?" Allen asked.

"I like the solitude."

"So you live in a cave? With the closest town miles away? Surrounded by woods? You could at least live in a cabin with a road to the town." When Allen said that a small shudder passed through his body but Kanda didn't comment on it.

"I like the rawness of the cave. It makes me closer to nature." Truthfully Kanda spent more time as a dragon so having a cabin would've been a waste. Plus if there was an easy access road he'd be visited by too many people he'd rather avoid.

"Mm I guess," Allen murmured, his voice drifting.

Kanda looked back at him. Allen's face was relaxed and he was clearly asleep. Kanda moved to his side, his footsteps silent. He brushed a bit of the snowy hair off of his face, revealing the bandage. Kanda scowled down at it. He still couldn't believe that someone had hated this boy enough to damage him like that. It made him want to rip them to shreds.

He shook his head and went back to the mouth of the cave.

Kanda was only beginning to realize just how dangerous the kid was.

**Again very few changes needed for this chapter so yeah…**

**Please Review!**

**:3**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own DGM or its characters and get no pay in writing this!**

**ORIGINAL BY: Missus Carlikins**

**BETA'D BY: Shizaki Kuro**

**:3**

**CHAPTER 5**

Allen woke up to an earthquake.

At least that's what it sounded like.

The low rumble echoed around the cave, bouncing off rock walls to settle in his stomach. He could feel the sound in his bones and he sat up slowly, his muscles protesting loudly as he moved.

A figure stood at the entrance and Allen noted the tenseness in the shoulders.

"Kanda?" he whispered, not sure he'd be heard over the sound, but suddenly the rumbling stopped and the shadow turned his head slightly. Allen saw the flash of his eyes, but they were unreadable.

"Bean sprout, go back to sleep."

Allen snorted and slid out of bed. He had to lean heavily on the wall to move and each step was painful, but soon he as standing at the entrance. Kanda sighed and turned a glare towards the woods. Allen wondered why and scanned the tree line.

He found a pair of eyes staring back.

His throat was suddenly too tight and his breath got trapped in his lungs. He wrapped his arms around himself to try to stop the shaking.

What if they'd found him?

Kanda growled warningly, but whoever the eyes belonged to either didn't hear it or care. A man stepped out of the woods; tall, tanned skin, and curly black hair. He tugged at his suit jack and Allen noted white gloves on his hands.

_To leave no evidence when he kills us._

The man grinned and Allen saw golden eyes flash in the light, a Noah and Allen wondered if it was the wolf-lion one from before.

"Calm yourself," he said. His voice was like melted chocolate, deceivingly sweet. Allen could feel the pull of it, making him sway forward, but he kept himself from moving.

"What do you want?" Kanda snapped, shifting so his body was half in front of Allen.

"I just came to great the new addition to your part of the forest."

"You already did," Kanda snarled.

Allen clenched his hand to keep from pressing it against Kanda's back. He wanted to calm Kanda, do _something._ He'd never seen Kanda so tense before.

"That could hardly be considered a greeting." The golden eyes flicked to Allen's face and a smirk danced across his lips. He lowered himself in a bow, keeping his eyes on Allen. "Pleasure to meet you, boy. My name is Tyki, although we have already met."

"Now leave," Kanda snarled.

"He hasn't introduced himself yet." He smirked because he already knew who he was and Allen's skin crawled.

"You don't need to know him." Kanda stepped forward, unsheathing his sword. "Leave."

Allen put a hand on his arm and Kanda looked down at him. "It's okay. He only wants my name." Even though he sensed the danger in Tyki it wasn't anything like the men who worked for Cross. Allen stepped forward slightly and smiled. "I'm Allen."

"I would shake your hand," Tyki said, eyes flashing to Kanda. "But if I move any closer the samurai would kill me." Tyki bowed again. "We'll see each other again, _Allen_." Then he vanished into the woods. Allen blinked surprised and looked at Kanda who was glaring at the woods.

"Go back to bed," Kanda snarled and Allen flinched back. There was so much anger that Allen was afraid it'd be turned to him. Kanda must have seen him flinch because his face softened slightly. "Please."

"O-okay." Allen used the wall for support as he moved back to the bed, but once he was back on the mattress sleep escaped him. He curled in a ball and stared at the silhouette of Kanda. _What was that about? And Tyki couldn't be THAT Noah right?! I miss nii-san…_

Kanda started humming some tuneless song and Allen drifted to sleep.

~o0o~

Kanda knew the minute Allen fell asleep and he slowly stood up. The boy was curled up in a ball in the middle of the bed, clutching the thin blanket close to his chest. Kanda smiled softly and bent down, pressing a kiss to the boy's forehead. Allen murmured something in his sleep and one of his hands clenched tighter.

"I'll be right back," Kanda whispered even though he knew Allen was asleep and couldn't hear him. Kanda turned and headed into the woods. Tyki hadn't gone far, Kanda hadn't expected him to. The Portuguese man was sitting on a rock, a lit cigarette dangling from his lips.

"I knew you'd come after me," he said, puffing a cloud of smoke in Kanda's direction. Kanda waved it away and scowled.

"I don't want you bothering the kid."

"I wasn't bothering him. I was merely welcoming him to your woods."

"He's not staying for long," Kanda growled. Tyki smirked and pushed himself off the rock. He towered over Kanda's 5'8" and Kanda hated having to look up at him.

"Will you really kick the poor _shounen_ out? He has no place to go."

"The townspeople will look after him. After he heals he is out of my hair and I'll never have to see him again." Kanda felt like a fist wrapped around his heart and squeezed. He didn't _want_ Allen to leave, but he couldn't keep the kid around.

Tyki must have seen something in Kanda's eyes because the older man smirked. "You don't want that. You're starting to like the kid aren't you?"

"Shut up," Kanda growled, spinning on his heel. He began to stalk away but paused when Tyki called his name.

"Well Kanda, if you don't want the kid, then I might just take him for myself, after all he won't be accepted in town." Kanda spun back around only to find empty air.

"If you touch him," Kanda growled. "I will kill you."

Tyki's chuckle drifted through the air and Kanda stalked back to the cave.

Allen was still asleep; he was clutching the blanket to his chest and whimpering slightly. Kanda stared down at him, his obsidian eyes guarded.

"What do you mean to me?" he murmured, brushing a lock of hair off of Allen's forehead. The boy rolled into his touch and Kanda pulled back like he'd been burned. "What are you doing to me?" Then he went back to the mouth of the cave to keep a silent vigil.

Please Review!

:3


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own DGM or its characters and get no pay in writing this!**

**ORIGINAL BY: Missus Carlikins**

**BETA'D BY: Shizaki Kuro**

**:3**

**CHAPTER 6**

When Allen woke up, last night came rushing back to him. The strange man in the woods had haunted his dreams almost as much as Cross normally did. One of the dreams featured Tyki turning into the lion-wolf creature from his childhood, it was also the one he saw earlier. That dream had left shivers running up his spine.

He slid off of the bed and headed towards the mouth of the cave. The chill air caused goosebumps to erupt along his skin. He snatched the thin blanket off the mattress and wrapped it around his shoulders. Kanda was resting at the mouth of the cave, the sword right next to him.

"Have you been out here all night?" Allen asked, sitting next to Kanda. The Japanese glanced at him but went back to looking out at the woods. "You must be freezing." Kanda didn't say anything and Allen pouted. "You don't have anything to eat."

Kanda opened his mouth to say something but was cut off when a roaring of a motor floated towards them. Allen's head shot up and he stared at the woods with terror filled silver eyes. What if Cross had found out he wasn't dead? What if he'd somehow tracked him to this cave? His eyes shifted to Kanda. If he ran would Kanda get hurt?

The engine cut off and Allen didn't even breathe. Kanda was tense next to him, eyes scanning the forest. His hand was wrapped around the hilt of his sword and he waited.

Out of the woods stepped a girl with shoulder length green-black hair and an armful of food.

"Hi Kanda," she said smiling at them. There was a thud and a curse from behind her and then a redheaded kid with an eye patch limped into view.

"Why do ya gotta live all the way in the middle of nowhere?" he complained.

"I like the solitude," Kanda snarled, obsidian eyes narrowed.

"We're not here to bother you," the girl said, sitting down in front of them and putting down the food. Allen's mouth watered at the sights that awaited him. Foot long subs piled high with veggies and meat, so many different types of fruits. He realized a little late that the girl was still talking. "-Lee." He glanced up to see her looking at him.

"Uh, sorry. Could you repeat that?" She smiled and held out her hand.

"I'm Lenalee Lee, and the klutz is Lavi." The redhead grinned and rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly.

"If ya'll pretend like I didn't fall we'll be able to get along great."

Allen chuckled already liking them. "I'm Allen," he said.

"Well Allen, I'm glad to see you on your feet. When Kanda came to me and said he'd found an injured kid… well let me just say the shape you were in was less than perfect." Concern filled her almost purple eyes. "How are you wounds now?"

"Healing," he said.

"That's good."

"How about after we eat I take a look at them?" Lavi offered, shoving a chip into his mouth. "I_ am_ a healer-in-training."

"That would be nice."

Kanda che'd but grabbed an apple, Lenalee nibbled on a sandwich, and Allen grabbed one of the subs. He swallowed it in about ten bites. Lavi gaped at him.

"Where does that food go?"

"My stomach?" Allen said around a mouthful of chips.

Lenalee laughed openly and Allen smiled. He liked her laugh, it was like music.

They chatted and ate for awhile and Allen learned that Lenalee's brother was a scientist. He also learned that Lavi's grandfather was the healer and Lavi was being trained to take his place when (or as Lavi said _if_) the old man ever died. Allen didn't tell them much about him and they didn't push, for that he was grateful.

When there was nothing but crumbs left Allen sat back. His cuts were itching a little so he scratched at it under his shirt. A hand grasped his wrist and pulled his hand out of his shirt.

"Don't scratch at it," Kanda said. Allen pouted but did as he was told. He folded his hands in his lap and studied the two people sitting across from him. They were nothing like the people he was used to, cold, calculating people who only made friends if they would gain something from it. They were honest, open, they had nothing to hide. He stared down at his folded hands and sighed quietly. He didn't deserve people like that in his life.

Lavi clapped his hands and Allen looked up to see him grinning. "Let's take a look at those cuts and get you re-bandaged."

Lenalee cleaned up the food while Allen and Lavi went in the cave. Kanda stayed at the mouth, one eye trained on the woods and the other watching Allen. Allen sat on the bed and tried to not giggle as Lavi's fingers skimmed his ribcage. Lavi unwound the bandage and gave a low whistle.

"Wowhee, that is one nasty cut. How'd you get it again?"

He glanced outside and shrugged. "It's all rather fuzzy," he lied. He could feel both Kanda's and Lavi's eyes boring into him, but he didn't look at either of them.

"Well this one will need to stay bandaged awhile longer. It looks like your bruises are all almost healed, I just need to look at your arm and your eye now." Allen held out his left arm and tried not to watch as Lavi unraveled the bandages. The arm beneath was black and dead looking and Allen winced at the sight of it. There was a cross branded on the arm. "I'm not going to ask," Lavi said, glancing at Allen, his eye dark with rage Allen nodded mutely, silently thanking him. "I say this arm stays unbandaged because that burn needs some air. The skin is already dead but if we leave it wrapped up like that… well you'd have lost the arm altogether." Allen winced and cradled his arm against his chest like you would a baby. "Now let me see that eye." Allen closed both his eyes as the bandages were unwrapped. Lavi poked and prodded at the cut and Allen winced slightly at the pain. "This one looks good too. I just want to rebandage your chest and then we'll be good to go. I think you can take the bandages off for good in about a week."

Lavi made quick work of bandaging Allen's chest and when he was done he gave Allen one final grin before packing up his things and heading back for his car. Lenalee came into the cave and gave him a hug before she too was gone. Then it was just Allen and Kanda. Allen suddenly felt self conscious without his shirt and he pulled the blanket around his shoulders.

"They seemed nice," Allen said slowly, looking towards Kanda. When Lenalee and Lavi left Kanda had turned his back on the cave and faced the forest, like he thought that was where all the danger was. Kanda didn't say anything, just glanced at Allen.

"What happened to your arm?" Kanda growled. Allen could hear the rage boiling below the surface and he flinched.

"It was nothing," he muttered, pulling the blanket tighter. "An accident." He chuckled harshly at that. _It was just an accident. Jasdero didn't _mean _to push him into the fire_. That night he'd been branded and beaten and left for dead.

Suddenly Kanda was in front of him and Allen looked up, startled, falling back against the bed. Kanda was glaring at him and Allen flinched away from the anger.

"If it was nothing you wouldn't have been branded," Kanda hissed.

"It was_ nothing_," Allen repeated, his voice full of confidence he didn't feel. He sat up and pushed Kanda back. "Just, please. Drop it."

Kanda stared at him for a moment before sighing and moving back to the cave entrance.

"Get some rest, you need it to heal."

Allen stared at his back, it was tense with concealed anger. Had that been worry he saw flash in those obsidian eyes? Was it possible Kanda wasn't as cold as he came off to be?

He sighed again before rolling to his right side and curling in a ball. The last thing he remembered thinking was that he wasn't tired enough to fall back asleep, and then all went black.

Please Review!

:3


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own DGM or its characters and get no pay in writing this!**

**ORIGINAL BY: Missus Carlikins**

**BETA'D BY: Shizaki Kuro**

**:3**

**CHAPTER 7**

Kanda sighed and paced in front of the small cave. It wasn't like him to get so _heated_ over someone else. Sure he had a temper, but that burn, that _branding_, had nothing to do with him. He shouldn't care.

His eyes drifted to the still form on the bed and he growled, turning away. He shouldn't care, but he did.

His hands clenched into tight fists, his short nails digging into the flesh. The pinpricks of pain shot through his body, sending short spikes of adrenaline up to his brain. Just enough to keep him awake through the night. This was the longest Kanda had gone without sleep. The last time he'd gotten a full night of sleep had been before Allen showed up, but Kanda just didn't feel safe sleeping.

He stared out at the woods as a feeling of unease crept up his spine. There was something in those woods, something more dangerous than he knew. His hand slid to his sword but he knew it would be useless. There were monsters in those shadows that even dragons feared.

He settled down for the night at the mouth of the cave and laid his sword across his lap. As the night wore on he felt sleep creep up on him. His vision started to dim and before he knew it he was falling under the blanket of sleep.

~o0o~

Allen had been having a dreamless sleep when something startled him awake. He sat up and looked around, but the cave was too dark for him to see anything. His throat seized with fear and his hands clutched the blanket tight to his chest.

"K-Kanda," he squeaked, his voice barely a whisper. The Samurai didn't respond and Allen swallowed down the fear. His eyes were starting to adjust to the darkness and he thought he saw a figure at the entrance of the cave, but when he rubbed his eyes and looked closer whatever it was, it was gone. His suppressed a shudder and gripped the blanket tighter. "Just imagining things," he muttered.

_Hee hee_.

His body stiffened and his eyes shot around. The laugh echoed off the cave walls and made him feel like he was being surrounded. He dropped the blanket and covered his ears with his hands, a screech erupting from his lips.

"No!" he cried. "Stay back!" He felt hands tear at his skin and start to pull him from the bed. He thrashed against them, squeezing his eyes shut. He didn't want to see their faces. "Go away!"

Suddenly the arms were around him and there was a voice in his ear. "_Moyashi_ get a hold of yourself." Allen knew that voice. That voice was safety. The arms around him didn't want to harm him, they were safe.

He took a deep breath as his heart began to slow and return to the normal pace. He took another deep breath, taking in Kanda's scent. Lilies and green tea.

"Are you calm now?" he murmured, his breath hot on Allen's neck. Allen nodded slowly, repressing a shudder. The arms released him and the body heat left him. He shivered at the sudden rush and rewrapped the blanket around him.

Kanda slid off the bed and returned to the mouth of the cave. Allen stared at his back and clenched his hands against the urge to get up and touch it. He wanted to wrap his arms around Kanda and make his shoulders relax.

"I'm sorry," Allen murmured, his eyes moving to the floor.

"You were screaming," Kanda said, his voice gruff. "What were you dreaming about?"

Did Allen dare tell him about his fears? "It was nothing, just a nightmare."

Kanda heard a frustrated growl and then there were feet in front of him. A hand grabbed his chin and forced him to look up into Kanda's glowering face.

"If it was just a nightmare you wouldn't have been screaming and thrashing. What was it?"

Allen licked his lips and his eyes drifted to Kanda's ear, he just couldn't bear the black flames that were leaping in Kanda's eyes.

"Just a dream," he said. Kanda pressed his face close and Allen had no choice but to look into his eyes.

"As long as you are here I am supposed to protect you," Kanda murmured, his breath puffing against Allen's mouth. "That includes protecting you from yourself."

Allen took a deep breath, he could smell something like smoke on Kanda's breath and he wondered if the man was perhaps a smoker. Allen didn't like smokers; he had bad experiences with cigarettes and burns.

"You don't need to protect me. I am perfectly capable of protecting myself."

"Are you really?" Kanda dropped his chin to grab his burned arm and hold it up to his face. He flinched back from it and looked away. "How is this protecting yourself? You could've died!"

Allen winced and yanked his arm back, scooting so his back was pressed against the cold rock wall.

"I had no choice! They drugged me and threw me into the fire. They laughed at my screams and when they pulled me out _he_ branded me." Allen's hand slapped over his mouth and his eyes widened. He hadn't meant to share that. Kanda stared at him and Allen thought he was going to explode. His hands were clenching and unclenching at his sides and his eyes blazed.

"They drugged you," he growled.

"Please, ignore what I just said. It's the past. I want it to stay in the past," Allen pleaded, crawling towards him. His hands grabbed one of Kanda's and he looked up at him out of wide silver eyes.

"You were tortured. How can I just forget that? I'm supposed to protect you."

"It was before you met me! You can't protect someone you don't know!" He took a deep breath and squeezed Kanda's hand. "Please… just forget about it."

He refused to look away from Kanda until the older man relaxed and let out a sigh. Allen smiled and leaned his forehead against Kanda's chest, making the samurai stiffen. "Thank you," he breathed.

For a moment he thought he felt a hand on his hair but then it was gone and Kanda was pushing him away. "Get some sleep," Kanda growled. He moved back to the mouth of the cave and Allen stared at him before sighing and curling into a ball. He was afraid to fall back asleep but when he thought about Kanda standing guard his stress melted away. He was safe as long as Kanda was there.

~o0o~

Kanda sighed and pushed his bangs. He could still feel his blood boiling. It wasn't like him to get so worked up but that was a _kid_. A kid who had been tortured. He was only 15, he should be worrying about grades and girls, not if he'll live to see the next day.

He glanced back at the bed and saw Allen in a small ball. He shouldn't feel so protective of the boy, he didn't even know him, but there was just something about him, something that begged to be protected. Kanda grit his teeth and hunkered down for the remainder of the night. He wouldn't fall back asleep. Being awoken by screams had not been pleasant and for a moment his heart had stopped when he thought something bad had happened to Allen.

He let his head rest against the wall and his thoughts drifted. Dragons were solitary creatures, but when they found someone they wanted to protect, they protected them with their lives, and Kanda knew in that moment that if he had to, he would give up his life to keep Allen safe.

**Please Review!**

**:3**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own DGM or its characters and get no pay in writing this!**

**ORIGINAL BY: Missus Carlikins**

**BETA'D BY: Shizaki Kuro**

**Alright this is the last chapter I'm posting that was originally by Missus Carlikins although I added quite a bit to this chapter, this will be it for awhile because everything else I write will be from scratch, but I will update soon so until the enjoy!**

** hania . wegnerowska: thanks for the review! i will try my best!**

**:3**

**CHAPTER 8**

Allen woke from his dreamless sleep with a small sigh. He looked around the cave and saw Kanda's form at the cave entrance. He slid out of the bed soundlessly and moved toward the mouth of the cave. Kanda's chin was on his chest and his eyes were closed. Allen didn't want to wake Kanda so he padded back into the cave and looked around. There wasn't much to do, as Allen soon realized, and there was no food. He had no idea how Kanda survived out here without going crazy.

Allen looked out at the woods apprehensively. He knew they were dangerous, but he also needed food. _The town can't be _too_ far off_, Allen thought to himself. He gnawed on his bottom lip and glanced back at Kanda's form. He knew Kanda hadn't been sleeping and he didn't want to wake him, plus just yesterday Allen had claimed he didn't need a guard. He would just be proving Kanda right. So he took a deep breath, squared his shoulders and vanished into the woods with a final glance over his shoulder.

He realized about five minutes in on his walk he had no idea where he was going. He figured there had to be a trail or a road that led to the town, but he'd always been terrible with directions and he had a feeling he was going in the wrong direction. He stopped walking to look around. Maybe if he headed back towards the cave he would stumble upon it. The only problem was that he had no idea which direction the cave was.

"Idiot," he muttered, growling at himself, but then the fear settled in. He was alone in the woods. The same woods that housed monsters… and maybe worse. His body seized up and he closed his eyes, forcing the breath into his lungs. _It'll be okay. Kanda will come looking for me and he'll bring me back to the cave. He'll be pissed off and won't talk but he'll be here._

Another deep breath and Allen opened his eyes. Up ahead he saw a thinning of trees, or his mind was playing tricks on him. He knew it would be smart to just hang out where he was and hope Kanda woke up soon… but if the trees really were thinning that would mean either the end of the forest, or at least a trail. The sound of rustling was what sent him vaulting towards the possible clearing.

He didn't stop running until he burst through the trees and tripped. His palms hit the gravel and he winced at the feel of some of the smaller ones digging into the skin. He pushed himself to his feet and looked around. The road was gravel and he was at the end of it. He couldn't see the start and figured it was the town, the town that he wanted to go to. Instead of waiting for Kanda like he had originally planned he started along the road. Maybe he would get lucky and run into a car.

The only sounds were his shallow breaths and the crunch of gravel under his feet. With each step he winced and the feel of the sharp pebbles digging into his skin. Why had he not thought to find a pair of shoes before leaving on his adventure?

He was pulled out of his thoughts by a new sound. The rustling had followed him to the road and he froze, turning slowly. He wasn't sure what he expected to see, but what stepped into the light definitely wasn't it.

~o0o~

Kanda jostled awake suddenly, a feeling of dread sinking into his stomach. The first thing he did was look at Allen and when he didn't see the small body on the bed he froze.

There weren't many places to hide in the cave so it didn't take Kanda long to realize that Allen wasn't there. He didn't know how Allen had managed to sneak past Kanda but based on his faint trail he'd headed into the woods not too long ago.

Kanda cursed his human nose. His sense of smell was so much weaker in this form. Although it was stronger than the average human's still not strong enough to track Allen through the woods, again. The first time he'd still smelt of blood, now all that was left was the sugary sweet scent that blended so well with the environment.

"Dammit," he growled, getting to his feet. He knew it would be smarter to stay by the cave in hopes of Allen returning, but Kanda couldn't shake the feeling that something was very wrong. Shifting into dragon form to better track the boy he trotted off.

~o0o~

Tyki had been minding his own business in his home when he'd caught a scent he'd never forget. The sickly sweet scent of the tantalizing boy. He'd followed the scent through the woods to the road and shifted to his human form, not even caring that he didn't have any clothes nearby.

The kid froze in and turned to stare as he stepped out of the woods. Allen's eyes widened to the size of silver saucers and he stumbled back a step. His pale cheeks flushed a bright crimson and he quickly looked away, bringing a smirk to Tyki's lips.

"Y-y-you're naked," Allen stuttered, waving his hands around flustered.

"Yes. I am." Tyki prowled forward and Allen stumbled back.

"Shouldn't you be dressed?"

"I didn't have any clothes nearby."

Allen froze and his eyes locked back on Tyki in shock before darting away quickly, 'he isn't really the Same Noah as the wolf… is he?!'Allen thought. "You were just gallivanting around the forest naked?"

Tyki shrugged, not bothering to correct the boy. "Why don't you tell me what you are doing out here without your… protector, _shounen_?"

"I don't need a guard," he snapped, glaring at Tyki before he flushed and looked away. Tyki arched an eyebrow and stopped moving, crossing his arms over his chest.

"That didn't answer my question."

"I was going into town," Allen admitted.

"Town is 20 miles away." The boy's eyes widened again and he sighed, sinking to the ground.

"Of course it is. He lives in a fucking cave, 20 miles from the nearest town." Tyki's eyebrows vanished beneath his hair. The boy hadn't struck him as someone who swore. He peeked up at Tyki beneath his too long lashes. "You wouldn't happen to have a car would you?" Tyki snorted and the boy's head went back in his hands. "Of course not." He sighed and pushed himself to his feet, shooting a fake grin at Tyki. "Well it was nice seeing you again… I guess. I should head back to Kanda." Allen started off in the wrong direction and Tyki grinned, following behind him. It didn't take long for the boy to notice and he froze, looking at the still naked Tyki. "Why are you following me?"

Tyki shrugged and those silver eyes narrowed, but instead of saying anything the boy just turned and kept walking, or tried to, but Tyki's hand around his arm stopped him.

"You're going in the wrong direction, _shounen_."

"I-I knew that. I was just testing you." He started off in another direction but paused and looked back at Tyki for confirmation. Tyki chuckled and grabbed the boy's hand.

"I will lead you back to your cave."

Tyki started walking, dragging the boy by his hand. He heard a small thank you and grinned. _Don't speak too soon, little one,_ he thought.

~o0o~

They kept walking although Allen trailed behind Tyki, in truth he didn't trust the man and he needed to know, he needed to know if this was the same Noah who was after him as a child.

"Tyki"

Tyki stopped and turned around when the boy called his name, and stiffened at the serious look on Allen's face, had he figured out they were going the wrong way. In truth he was leading him back to Cross, of course the boy wouldn't know that the Noah served under Cross or that Cross was the one who sent him after the boy when he was a child, but maybe he was recognizing this part of the forest…

"Tyki, do you remember ten years ago, do you remember a white dragon and the human child he protected?"

Allen noticed how Tyki's eyes widened in recognition then smirked and he stiffened as anger filled him, so it's true then Tyki was that wolf, he thought as much.

"Aaah, so you do remember me, I'm flattered, its been awhile hasn't it Little one?"

"DON'T YOU EVER CALL ME THAT" Allen roared " ONLY MY BROTHER WAS ALLOWED TO CALL ME THAT!" Something in Allen snapped then and he lunged toward Tyki, but was stopped when a growl came from the forest around them and Allen's eyes widened it was a sound that could only come from one beast. Both Allen and Tyki turned to the right as it stepped out of the shadows, its body rippled with lean muscles and its grace was feline as it inched towards them, and its obsidian scales glowed blue in the light that leaked through the trees.

"A dragon" Allen said in awe but took a cautious step back, he knew not all dragons were bad, just like people, but he knew just how dangerous they could be. He had only seen two dragons before his brother and Cross, he saw Cross's dragon form once he was a large Chinese dragon his scales were ruby red, a serpentine body and he had gold tufts of fur on his legs and down his neck that ended at his tail, the tip if it looking much like a lions, he also had two golden whiskers, but this dragon looked more like his brother but black, and he was much smaller though still big, his shoulders height matched that of a Clydesdale but his long neck would allow him to tower over the horse. The dragon growled at Tyki, who took that as his time to leave, quickly morphing to his canine form he bounded off leaving the boy with the dragon. The dragon then shifted its gaze to Allen but didn't say anything.

'Well he got rid of Tyki and hasn't tried to eat me so he must be a nice dragon like nii-san' Allen thought and with a big smile said "thanks so much Mr. Dragon I got carried away so if you hadn't showed up I would be in a bit of trouble". The dragon snorted obviously thinking he would be in more than a bit of trouble.

Kanda stood there in his real form in front of the kid yet he wasn't the least bit scared, hell Allen seemed to be more afraid of his human self than the dragon.

"Why the hell did you leave the cave Moyashi" The dragon growled angrily.

Allen's eyes then grew huge "Kanda?"

**Please review!**

**:3**


	9. Chapter 9

**First off, my thanks to:**

**Tao Ayame**

** BeastlyB**

**Mitsuyo-chan**

**Hanashi o suru**

**Moonlight-MidnightYaoi**

**C24 and G36**

**hania . wegnerowska**

**WithoutWingsX**

**For the reviews so far and everyone else who reviews, although I can't take all the credit as those first eight were given to me by the original author ****Missus Carlikins****, with only a few changes and add-ons by me to get the fic moving in the direction I wanted, everything else after and including this chapter will be written by me. Anyway this is a little flashback chapter to get things rolling enjoy!**

**Oh and I know I keep calling it a village, but really it's a pretty modern town, well not really modern they have horses instead of cars, and it's in the middle of the woods…. So it's kinda like a village I guess….. is there even really a difference between the two….. I'm not sure…**

**Disclaimer: I do not own DGM or its characters and get no pay in writing this! **

_~0~ten years ago~0~_

Allen stopped at the edge of a human village and looked back the way he came, it had gone quiet and he could no longer sense his brother's presence or the Noah's. Taking a deep breathe he turned away and headed into the village. He came across a group of humans, who were nice at first, they ran up to the child and asked what he was doing out this late and where his parents were. So the boy explained how he was living with a dragon and how they were attacked, that's when the male in front of him recoiled, his hand left Allen's shoulder as if he were covered in acid.

"WHAT THE HELL" he screeched as he slapped Allen hard, the boy falling to the ground with tears rolling down his face "YOU, YOU DRAGON SPAUN, YOU'RE PROBABLY CURSED AND I TOUCHED YOU" the man then proceeded to throw a fit, his friends turning to Allen and pacing forward. Allen got up and ran, he didn't know where, but he knew he had to get away. He didn't notice the man in front of him until he slammed into him and fell backwards.

"Hmm, what do we have here" the man's voice was rough and deep. Allen looked up, the man had deep red hair and a mask covering part of his face, angry voices from behind distracted Allen and he looked behind him just in time to see the men chasing him catch up , the man that slapped Allen stepped forward.

"Cross-sama, that boy is dangerous, he was raised by dragons"

"Is that so" the man named Cross replied, he didn't at all seemed bothered by what the man said.

"YES, his white hair proves it; he was indeed touched by a dragon!"

" I see, well in that case, how much will it cost to keep your mouths shut" Cross said stepping in front of Allen keeping him out of the men's view.

"W-what do you mean Cross-sama"

"This boy is now under my protection, so you and everyone else in this godforsaken town will leave him be" Cross walked up to the man and towered over him menacingly, only to pull out a small sack of gold coins and put them in the man's hand.

"Now be on your way" Cross said, and the man and his group quickly scrambled away.

Cross grabbed Allen be the arm and started walking, the boy quickly scrambled after him trying to keep up.

"Um, thank you" Allen muttered quietly, looking up at Cross who just huffed in return. He led Allen to a cottage in the forest just outside the village.

"This is where you will be staying, but don't think I'm doing all this for free, you're going to work for me now to pay for my protection, this house, and food. In the morning you are to come to my mansion, I will be waiting for you there" Cross turned to walk away but was stopped by Allen's voice

"uum, I get lost easy soo" Allen trailed off shyly, his cheeks slightly pink.

"Humph, you can see the trail" Cross pointed, Allen looked and true to Cross's word there was a trail that split off from the one that led them here "It only goes one place so if you get lost you're an idiot" and with that Cross left walking down the trail to the mansion, leaving the five year old to himself.

Allen turned around went into the cottage the main room was the kitchen/living room there was a small table and two chairs on the right which was the kitchen it also had a small stove a cabinet, and a sink. On the left was a dirty (and most likely lumpy ) couch and an empty bookcase, there was a door to the left that led to the small bedroom containing a futon on the ground a small dresser and another door that led to a small bathroom that contained only a toilet and a sink. Thinking he could look more in the morning since Cross never specified a time he curled up on the futon and thought to himself.

'_I bet Starik nii-san, would be so proud, thanks to that nice man Cross I already have a job, my OWN house, and he's going to keep me safe"_ Allen smiled to himself imagining the dragons smiling face and he congratulating Allen on how well he did, he never noticed the tears on his face as he drifted to sleep, he was also unaware that Cross wasn't as nice as he thought.

**Okay there it is a short chapter about Allen's past, I'm sorry at how bad it is, it might take me awhile to get it to flow like it should, Anyway I'll update as soon as I can!**

**Please Review!**

**:3**


End file.
